Kratoz
"Zim, as a soldier was full of weakness and I tried to get rid of it to help him realize his full potiental, he just couldn't cut it. As a Son, he was much more than a dissapointment, he was the end of all Irk and my DNA brought him to this universe. In an essence, I would've destroyed the empire if it wern't for one thing and one thing only, my tainted blood. " - Kratoz's view on his son and himself ''General Kratoz ''is the true main antagonist of the Invader Zim series. He is the father (genetic template) and former mentor of Zim and Kerrek. He is a general in the Irken army and a brilliant military strategist who embraced Irk's old warrior like herritage, which caused a little bit of friction between him and the Tallest. Prior to his son's banishment, he was in love with Tallest Miyuki (despite her status) and asked her to marry him (which she said yes). As a father he orginally he loved Zim as a son, but had little patience with him as a soldier. Durring his son's unwitting rampage arcoss Irk, Zim accidently killed Miyuki causing Kratoz lose all respect for Zim and started to hate his own son. Durring Zim's trail, he suggested he'd be executed for almost destroying Irk, but was enraged that he was banished instead. After his son's banishment, his relationship and hatred with the Tallest increased only further for sparring Zim instead of killing him themselves. '' '' Appearnce Kratoz looks very similar to his son, but is taller (standing about 6'6"), more muscular (Unlike most Irkens) and weighs about 225 lbs. He is 48 Irk years old, has two scars on the right side of his face (one on his right eye, the other on his lip) and burns on the left (caused by his son). Underneath his clothes are tattoos all over his body, showing how proud he is of his heritage. Height wise, he is only 5 inches shorter than the Tallest. Personaility Kratoz is vicous, bloodthirsty, cold-blooded, brutal and sadistic, even for an Irken. He is proud of his heritage, but holds a strong animosity twords the tallest for their cowardice, unwillingness to execute traitors to the empire and for making him a service drone when he was young (Surprisingly he was short as a teenager, then grew when he was older). He is a hardened carrer soldier and a military genius, but a ruthless and meriless individual as he willing to execute his own men for repeated failures, disrespecting his authority in a very unprofessional manner and treason against the empire (Much to the Tallest's dismay). Despite being feared by all of Irk, he is surprisingly popular in the Empire and is considred a hero to some. Unlike most Irkens, Kratoz doesn't others by height, but rather by strength and skill (A sharp contrast to the Empire's philosophy). He is also power hungry as he wants to use absolute power to improve himself in order to physically become the most powerful Irken in all of history. Despite his ruthless and violent behavior, he was originally more compassionate and sympathetic as he is shown to care for the shorter Irkens (Understanding that being a service drone is the worst thing that could happen to an Irken), was in love with Tallest Miyuki and seemed to have care for his sons durring his trainning. That changed when Zim unknowingly killed Miyuki, and later on almost destroyed Irk, causing Kratoz to hate his own son for being soo oblivous to the world around him, he even began to hate himself for being Zim's genetic template. These factors are what made Kratoz the monster he is today. Relationships Zim - His younger son and clone. Originally Kratoz loved his son, but started to fear his unstable behavior. After the death of Tallest Miyuki and the subsequent crimes Zim had obliviously committed Kratoz started to hate and renounce his son. During Zim's trail, Kratoz tesify against him and asked the tallest to execute him. When they refused and banished him, Kratoz's hatred with the Tallest only furthered. Kerrek - His older son and clone. He seems to hold Kerrek to a slightly higher respect than Zim, but disapproves of his son's lack of discipline and loyalty to the empire. Tak - He seems to respect Tak as an invader, serving as a father-figure to her (In contrast with his relationship with Zim). Dib - Kratoz hates Dib with every fiber in his body (probably much more than Zim does). The main reason for this is that when Kratoz tried to use one of the Spelldrives to make himself an all powerful demon like creature, Dib undid the spell and brought him back to normal. After being denied his victory, Kratoz tried to kill Dib, but had to retreat to avoid getting noticed by the authorities. Tallest Miyuki - One of the only individuals Kratoz actually showed any affection and love for. Despite his strained relationship with the Tallest, Kratoz Fell in love with Miyuki and asked her to merry him. Her death was one of the main reasons why Kratoz became the monster he is today. To this day, he still loved her and possibly took his anger out on other planets to satisfy his misery and bitterness towards his son Zim. Invader Ize - Kratoz considers him to be a disgrace to the Irken race and a weakling. Ize on the other hand dislikes the general and wants nothing to do with him. Gaz - Kratoz is possibly the only being Gaz actually fears, due to his malevolent nature. Nightmare Kratoz - Despite being the representation of Kratoz's dark side, Nightmare Kratoz actually feared him as the original Kratoz had proven to be even more ruthless and far more brutal than his more frightening counterpart. Quotes "Time to know the true meaning of fear, Girl." - Kratoz to a frighten Gaz. "The Tallest are nothing more than a waste of Irken blood and are mere maggots beneath my feet." - Kratoz describing the Tallest. "Peace is a lie, might is truth! Strength is a king, War is a God! Political power and wealth are nothing compared to true Power and True Power is ABSOLUTE!" Trivia *Kratoz's name has a similar basis to Kratos, the name of the Protagonist of God of War. Kratos also means power and strength, fitting both his vicous and blood thirsty nature. *As much he hates Zim with every fiber in his body, he still hates the Tallest even more. * In sharp contrast with his relationship with his son, he respects Tak as not only an Invader, but also as a poteintal daughter like figure. *Despite Kratoz's hatred for Zim, deep down there was still a small part of him that still loves him as a son. This was shown at the final episode when he saw how Zim became rular of Irk, how he had matured and done what he couldn't do Defeat the Tallest, causing him to smile and accept Zim as a son before he dies as falls into the sun. *His personaility is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z and Kazuya from the Tekken series. *Despite his love for Miyuki and his compassion for shorter Irkens, Kratoz's blood thirsty behavior and brutal methods are often described as barbaric, even by Irken eyes. For example, he sadistically enjoys slaughtering his enemies in cold blood, is willing to kill civilians (with the exception of Irkens) if they get in the way of his mission. He also seem to enjoy seeing smoking ruins (Particularly ones he created) and laughs whenever he causes destruction and sees his enemies suffer. Atrocities like this make him probably almost one of the most evil characters in the series as even Dib, Gaz, Tak and Zim are horrified of his bahavior. *Kratoz seems to be more intelligent and physically athletic than most Irkens, due to his body frame, survival skills, his lack of comical moments and knowledge and understanding of humanity. *Kratoz's malevolence is such that even Gaz and Mrs. Bitters seemed to fear him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:The Irken Empire Category:Leaders Category:Other Irken Jobs